Hokori
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: Sada has been trying to get into Bevelle for the past 2 years to win Baralai's love and for the past year she's been the star player of her Blitz team, well something change all that? And will she win over Baralai's heart?omg chapter 5 up!
1. The Graceful Klutz

**Hokori**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy X-2, or the story line of the game. I only own Sada and Kai and Fred, and the stories I write.

**Chapter 1: The graceful klutz**

"Baralai" A short blonde haired Al-Bhed girl said. The girl was talking to her older brother Gippal, and when he heard his friend's name he looked at her and blinked. He wasn't too sure what to say to her response to his question.

"Baralai.. As in my friend Baralai? That Baralai?" he asked her. "That's who you've been getting in trouble over, Sada? Why?" he asked with a blink.

Sada blushed and put her hands on her cheeks as a small smile spread from ear to ear. She let out a slight giggle and turned away from her brother. "isn't he the cutest and nicest guy you've ever met?" she said with another giggle as she spun on her toes and toppled over, hitting the ground hard. Gippal let out a slight laugh and helped her up.

"You have a crush on my friend? How long have you liked him?" Gippal asked.

"Ever since I saw you talking to him 2 years ago… and ever since I've been trying to get into Bevelle" Sada said " and it's not just a crush! I love him! With all my heart.. Can't you except that Gippy?" Sada said.

Gippal blinked and smiled at his sister "you know you-"

"I know I'm younger than you.. And I'm your baby sister.. But I'm not little anymore and I'm not that much younger than you" Sada said. "Who's helping you run the Machine Faction eh? Me! I am and I have so much work to do! I work here and in the desert and when I'm not doing that I'm either playing Blitz or practicing.. Or trying to get into Bevelle" Sada said as a look of thought appeared on her face.

"Don't hurt yourself, Nee-chan" Gippal said with a laugh "but Sada you can walk"

"Oh Gippy.. I just don't get why I can't get in.. I just want to see Baralai.. This one girl.. She had short purple hair she walked up past me.. She looked annoyed.. Gippy! I just want to see the man I love!" Sada said as she ran off dramatically into Djose temple. Gippal never got to finish what he wanted to say to his sister. This was nothing new and he didn't understand why he insisted on ever trying. What he was trying to tell her was she could walk into Bevelle without anything happening. Gippal just shook his head a bit and got back to his work.

Later that night when things had cooled down and the workers had gone home, Gippal walked up to Sada, who was sitting on the bridge and looking into the water. "Are you feeling better? Your spill in the temple was pretty nasty. You broke a lot of the machina" Gippal said as he looked at his sister, who had her head wrapped up.

Sada looked at Gippal and smiled " yea.. It was just a fall I've had worse. I'm sorry I didn't mean to break that much machina.. I didn't mean to break any at all.. I've got this monster head ache and I'm a little sleepy. I have a big Blitz game tomorrow, Gippy I want you to come see me play." Sada said as she looked back at the water, to see her reflection. She looked a bit flushed and a bit stupid with the wrap around her head. She let out a small sigh and laid her body down on her lap. "You don't have to come if you don't want to"

Gippal shook his head " I'll come. It's not right for me to always miss your games" He said as he put his foot on his leg and balanced on his left foot.

Sada looked up at her brother and smiled "I'm glad. I'm going to play my hardest for you Nii-san….. That sounds childish" She said with a slight laugh. She sat up "Before the game I'll fix the machina I broke. My game isn't until later tomorrow night anyway and that gives me plenty of time to tinker with it! OH! Speaking of which have you seen Fred?" Sada said as she swung her legs around and leap off of the edge of the bridge. "I haven't seen him all day.. Oh he's probably stuck somewhere" Sada said as she shook her head.

Gippal shook his head " I haven't seen him either." He said as Sada ran off to find him. Sada ran inside Djose temple and into the chamber of fate. She looked down the big hole.

"FRED!" she shouted in the hole as she lowered to her knees. A little flying machina (like Picket) came up quietly behind Sada. " FRED! ARE YOU DOWN THERE!" She shouted down the hole again.

"no I'm right behind you, Sada" Fred said. He scared Sada and she almost fell into the hole. With her eyes wide she looked up at Fred and snatched him from the air and held him close, with a smile on her face.

" I was worried Fred.. Where did you get off to?" She said as she let him go "but coming up behind me and scaring me like that is bad! I could have fallen in the hole."

Fred flew close to Sada's face " I was in here the whole time. I heard some crashes a few hours ago and when I came to find you, you were sleeping in one of the back rooms. Nee-san why do you have that wrap around your head? Were you the one who made all those crashes?" he asked her. For some reason he had always called his creator Nee-san (big sister).

Sada nodded and laughed sheepishly "yea.. I wasn't sleeping, Fred. I was knocked out.. I slipped and broke some machina. Gippy wasn't mad though.. Oh guess what! He said he was coming to my big match tomorrow, so you'll have someone to keep you company" Sada said as she stood up and walked out of the chamber of fate, carrying Fred in her arms. "So no sneaking back into the locker rooms like last time" Sada said as she walked down the stairs and stepped on the elevator and rode it down.

"aww.. Ok I'll be good this time I promise I was just lonely Nee-san" Fred said. Sada smiled at that and reached outside not too long after. "I won't peep this time I promise"

"Fred! You where peeping!" Sada said as she let him go and walked up to Gippal.

"It was at the girls I promise!" Fred said.

"Fred.. Oh Fred" Sada said as she shook her head and looked up at Gippal with a grin on her face "I found him. Can we go home now? I'm really tired." Sada said.

**Reflecting on this chapter:**

I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought that dragging it out would be too boring.. I wanted to put something that dealt with the chapter's title but I decided to leave it at the end of the day. What I mean by the Graceful Klutz is, is yes she's a klutz but she's graceful at the same time. How can that be? She's graceful when it comes to Blitz ball and tinkering with machina. Yes I know I had her fall and break a lot of machina but that doesn't make her any less graceful with messing around with it. Ok Fred oooo Fred I wanted Sada to have either some animal or a machina that followed her around all the time. So I came up with the idea to give her a thing like Picket from the game.. They're called watchers right? I can't remember right now ; if u know please leave the name in the review thingy.

At first I made Sada Rikku's cousin, but my friend and I came up with the idea that it'd be better if Sada was Gippal's sister and if her character was Baralai's sister and they were protective of their sisters. Sada already said that she liked Baralai. My friend's character likes Gippal.. I will have her in here later in the fic. I know that Gippal and Baralai are friends but if you think about it wouldn't you be protective if your sister or brother was dating one of your friends? It's not that you don't trust them it's just that you care about your siblings right? I'm not saying that you don't care about your friends either.. Oh forget it you know what I mean .

AngelWingsRinoa77


	2. Blitz and Machina

-1**Hokori**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy X-2, or the story line of the game. I only own Sada and Kai and Fred, and the stories I write.

**Chapter 2: Blitz and Machina**

Sada woke up early the next morning, as always, and looked around her room. As she stood up she slid on a pair of slippers, that were too big for her feet, and slowly made her way to her dresser and took out some clothes and set them on the top of the dresser. She then walked over to her vanity and took out a pair of black cat head earrings and put them in her ears. After she got dressed she brushed her hair, not that it helped any it was always messy, and put her red goggles on the top of her head. She slipped on a lone sleeve on her left arm, that matched the blue and white stripped tank top, she had on. She then put on an old brown belt, that looked like it was going to fall apart, that hung sideways on her tiny waste. The belt didn't match the maroon, short skirt she had on, and the skirt didn't match the hot pink stockings that she had on her legs. Once she got the stockings on she slid her feet in her slippers again, put on her white and blue beaded necklace and walked out of her room.

"Morning, Nii-san (big brother)" Sada said as she happily walked up behind Gippal and hugged him. Gippal looked up at his sister and watched her sit next to him at the table.

"How's your head? You don't have the bandages on your head… should you play Blitz today?" He said ignoring that fact that she said good morning to him. Gippal was always protective of his little sister because her father never wanted her, she never knew that and always thought that her and Gippal had the same father.

Sada looked at Gippal with a look like he was being rude " Gippy! I said good morning! You should say it back!" Sada said as she stuck her fork in her pancakes. "Yea my head feels a lot better.. It doesn't hurt all that much. I'll be fine! It's not like I'm bad at Blitz" Sada shoved a big pile of pancakes in her mouth.

Gippal just smiled at his sister, who cared more about getting a good morning than him caring about her. "Good morning, Sada" He said as he reached for his breakfast, but before he could even see his breakfast it was gone. He looked at Sada, who's mouth was full once again.

Not too long after Sada ate them out of house and home, she took the dishes off of the table and looked at Gippal "Gippy you didn't eat a bite of breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" Sada asked him. Before Gippal could answer Sada ran off out of the house and waited for Gippal. Fred flew out of the house and in front of Sada.

"Aren't you going to wait for your brother?" He asked. Sada looked at Fred and nodded.

"I'm not moving from this spot!" She said offended by what Fred has said to her, as if it were the worst thing in the world to say. Gippal soon walked out of the house carrying Sada's old gray book bag. Sada smiled and took the bag in her hands and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I forgot it.. I don't usually do that" She said as she started to walk.

"No problem" Gippal said with a smile as he start to follow his little sister. "What do you carry in there that's so important?" He asked her.

"Oh just stuff I need everyday" Sada said as she walked up to the airship that she, Gippal, and a few of their friends built. The airship was blue and with white trims. Sada turned around and looked up at Gippal " Gippy, Our ship needs a name.. we've had it for a week and it still doesn't have a name.." Sada slowly turned around and looked at their airship.

Gippal knew this was true and scratched his head "your right.. Well what should we name it?" He asked her as she looked up sideways at him. Sada spun on her foot and sprang up on her toes.

"Bneta… If you don't like it it'll just be it's name until we can come up with something better" Sada turned around again and started to walk on the ship. Gippal followed and nodded. He told Sada that, that would have to work for now and it wasn't all that bad after all. They soon reached Djose Temple and before The Bneta could touch the ground Sada leap out and fell on top of one of the Al Bhed workers, Fred soon followed and Sada caught him in her arms.

"KAD UVV UV SA OUI ETEUD! FRYD'C FNUHK FEDR OUI!(GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!)" A man yelled as Sada looked down. Sada stood up and backed away a bit.

"ur ouin hud hela oui pek sayhea! E teth'd sayh du myht uh oui! Yht ec dryd yho fyo du dnayd dra cecdan uv dra syh oui fung vun?(oh your not nice you big meanie! I didn't mean to land on you! And is that any way to treat the sister of the man you work for?)" Sada walked inside Djose Temple at that. The man noticed how short Sada's skirt was and as she got up off of him managed to look up it but not for long before Gippal was starring down at him. The man jumped up and ran off. Sada had already been at work fixing the machina she had broken.

"Are you sure you can fix all this machina by your game tonight Nee-san?" Fred asked as he hovered around her head. Sada swung at him, hit him and knocked him into a wall.

"Shut up Fred!" She said as she looked at her brother with the usual smile. "I'll have them all fixed soon and this place will be up and running in no time! I promise!" Sada said as she went back to tinkering with the machina. Sada got done just in time for the Blitz game. She had thought that she had enough time to mess around before the game and get something to eat. "Let's go Gippy! I want to get to Luca in time so I can eat" she said as she walked out of Djose Temple, with Fred following behind her.

"Ok then let's get into the Bneta" Gippal said as he started to walk over to it. Sada just went ahead past it. "What are you doing? Your going to be late" he said as he ran after her.

"Oh? Well I thought we'd walk so we can talk longer we have enough time before the game starts." Sada said as she put her hands and arms behind her back and lanced her hands together.

"Ok.. Whatever suits your fancy." Gippal said as he shook his head "what do you want to talk about?" He asked as he looked at her.

"How come you have a blue eye and I have eye's like every other Al Bhed?" Sada said as she looked up at her brother. " It's never really bothered me but last night I had a dream.. It was a scary one too.. I dreamt that we were taken away from each other and that I was told that I wasn't wanted by my father so mom came back to your father and he raised me along with you. Only we were still children.. Is that true Nii-san.. Did my father really not want me?" Sada stopped in her tracks and looked at her brother with a firm and serious look.

Gippal too stopped and turned around and noticed how serious Sada was about this. How could he tell her that her dream was true that her real father didn't want her? He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her hurt just like his mother was, he didn't want to see her cry. He hated when Sada cried and he knew that she only cried when something really bothered her. He just smiled and rustled her hair. "Don't be silly. That's not true it was just a dream, Sada. That's all don't worry about it" He said as he turned around and started to walk.

Sada just smiled and followed after Gippal, she didn't get that he was lying and didn't want her to know the truth. Gippal was glad for once that she wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. "Gippy.. Gippy" Sada said as she clung to his arm and looked at him. He looked down at her and nodded "I'm glad you came to my game today.. Or um erm.. Are coming it makes me happy" Sada said with a smile. After about 10 minutes or so Sada and Gippal reached Luca and Sada jumped from the top stair, to the middle stair, and down to the bottom and fell on her butt. "Owwwie!" Sada rubbed her butt as she stood up and looked at Gippal who was, by that time, trying to help her up.

"You've got to be more careful, Sada." He said to her. Gippal didn't feel like he was being himself but when it dealt with his little sister he was over protective. Sada looked at him a bit mad that he said that and walked off and sat down on a bench.

"You're being too over protective again, Nii-san. I'm perfectly fine.. Don't worry about me. I've been hurt worse like when you left to join the Crimson Squad.. Once I…" Sada looked up at Gippal and shook her head as she stood up. "nothing, never mind, I'm going to get something to eat" Sada walked right into one of her time mates.

" Sada! Drana oui yna! Ouin myda yht fa luimth'd bnyldela palyica oui fanah'd rana eh desa! Fro fana oui myda! Huf fa bnupypmo femm muca yht ed'c ymm palyica uv oui!(Sada! There you are! Your late and we couldn't practice because you weren't here in time! Why were you late! Now we probably will lose and it's all because of you!)" He scream in her face. He didn't care that she was the star of their team or not. He was angry at her, and he was always jealous because she got a lot of attention and most of the time she would get off of the hook for everything that went wrong when she was around.

"Famm aqlica sa! E druikrd ed fyc aynmean! E ryt du veq cusa machina tufh yd Djose Temple! Oui fuimt drehg oui luimt pa helan pid huuuuu! Ouin ymfyoc mega drec! Ouin cilr y pimmo!(Well excuse me! I thought it was earlier! I had to fix some machina down at Djose Temple! You would think you could be nicer but nooooo! Your always like this! Your such a bully!)" Sada scream as she grabbed Gippal by the hand and ran off with him, as Fred followed. Once Sada was away from her team mate she took her bag off of her shoulders and took out an old Moogle. " I still carry him around with me because you gave him to me for my 5th birthday. I know Muggy's old but I love him.. I sleep with him every night" Sada said with a smile.

Gippal smiled "that makes me happy but you should get going your team mate is looking for you again.." he whispered as Sada put Muggy her Moogle back in her bag. Sada told Gippal were to sit and told Fred to stay with Gippal and ran off to the Blitzball Stadium. When Sada ran into the locker room she got changed in a hurry and ran up to her captain.

"E's cu cunno E fyc myda. E druikrd ed fyc aynmean yht E fyc rambehk so pnudran tufh yd Djose Temple fedr cusa Machina E pnuga oacdantyo.. E teth'd sayh du druikr.. tu oui ryja cusadrehk dryd E lyh ayd dryd femm gaab sa ihdem rymv desa?(I'm so sorry I was late. I thought it was earlier and I was helping my brother down at Djose Temple with some machina I broke yesterday.. I didn't mean to though.. do you have something that I can eat that will keep me until half time?)" Sada said with a sweat drop. The captain just nodded and handed her an apple.

Sada threw the apple in her mouth and ate it in one bite, without spiting out the core or seeds. "Ouin kuehk du ryja yh ybbma dnaa knuf eh ouin cdusyel oui ghuf?(Your going to have an apple tree grow in your stomach you know?)" One of Sada's team mates said as a joke. Sada of course took it seriously and began to cry.

"E tuh'd fyhd yh ybbma dnaa du knuf eh so disso!( I don't want an apple tree to grow in my tummy!" Sada fell to her knees clawing at her stomach. Once her team mates told her that he was just joking she calmed down and they soon started the match against the new Blitz Ball team the Moogle Maniacs. The team had Kai (my friends OC), Tidus, Rin, Iri(friends OC), Clasko, Ormi, Auron (he's back to life deal with it or die!), and Issaru. Sada had seen the purple haired girl in Bevelle before and she couldn't believe that she was on a Blitz Team of her own, Sada knew Iri by his name but he looked different than he had when they were children so she thought it was a different Iri. The game ended in a tie, after the game Sada, changed into her outfit, and ran up to the purple haired girl and grabbed her arm.

"I know you!… well sort of.. Um you walked past me when I tired to last break into Bevelle to see Baralai!" Sada said like it was a good thing to try and break in somewhere. Kai didn't get why it was a good thing and gave her a sideways glance.

"you know it's not a good thing to try and break in anywhere and you can jus-" Kai didn't get to finish her sentence because Sada butted in.

" I know I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean it like it was a good thing.." Sada said as Iri walked up to her and looked at her. "um.. Do I know you?" Sada said as she backed away a little and bumped into Gippal. Sada looked up to see her brother towering over her. Kai seemed to lose interest in everything else when Gippal walked up. To her he looked like a god, like the only man on all of Spria left.

"You should know me. I'm Iri.. I can't believe you don't remember me" Iri said offended that Sada didn't remember him. Gippal looked at Iri and shook his head.

"Yea that's Iri alright.. But you changed a lot! Your hair is blondish orange-ish and your eyes are blue.. Well I guess that can be all taken care of." Gippal said. "Why'd you change yourself? I'm not saying that you don't look good"

"Yea you must have all the girls after you Iri-kun!" Sada said with excitement.

"I'm gay" Iri said to Gippal and Sada. Sada just smiled and took his hand in both of hers and nodded wildly.

"Me too!" Sada said as Kai Gippal and Iri looked at her like she was weird. "huh? What?" Sada looked around confused about what they were staring at her for.

"He means he likes other guys.. Not that he's happy" Kai said, what Sada said snapped her out of her own world.

"uh.. Oh well! I don't care it's been so long, Iri-Kun!" Sada said as Fred flew up behind her "this is Fred I made him all by myself!" Sada let go of Iri's hand and started to dance a little.

**Reflecting on this chapter  
**

This chapter is uber long! I don't think I ever wrote a chapter this long before… I lost the original chapter to this… I hate my computer. I would have had it done a lot sooner and I think the original one was a page shorter by the time she got to Luca and she was supposed to run into her team mate he was supposed to run up to her and yell at her for being late when she was talking to Gippal about how she kept the stuffed moogle for so long. Her outfit is a bit different from the original as well. I didn't have Sada asking Gippal about her father and the dream she had the first time I wrote this chapter it hadn't crossed my mind and it probably would have been later in this fan-fic! I was writing that part and forgot what they were talking about and that came out of nowhere in place of their other chat. I wrote some parts that kind of makes them look or sound like a couple but you have to remember Sada was always close to Gippal and rarely left his side as a child, she's not like that now but she does do that from time to time out of habbit so please don't think of it as a brotherXsister sex thing because it's not.. I know Gippal is out of character but as I put many times he's protective of her o.o.

I knew what to call this chapter right off of the bat which is rare for me XDDD! I wanted to get to a part where Kai and Sada meet for the second time so that's why the blitz game is cut short o.o. The part with Sada and Iri talking I had to put that in there because Seyugiri and I were talking one night when I was over at her house and I was reading her FFX2 fanfic and Gippal and Iri knew each other from child hood, so Sada knew him too, and it's been years since they saw each other and Gippal didn't know he was gay.. Of course Sada wouldn't either and when he told her she thought he meant "happy" because she's a bit of a ditz XDD. I love Sada I think she's so cute XD. I tend to write about happy people a lot don't I? Well I guess it's cause I'm happy a lot o.o.


	3. Oro

**Hokori **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy X-2, or the story line of the game. I only own Sada and Kai and Fred, and the stories I write.

**Chapter 3: Oro**

"Hey!" Yuna's voice rang out as she ran up to the small group, followed by Rikku and then by Paine. Yuna walked up to Sada and looked her in the eyes "I know you! You were one of the Al Bhed's who kidnapped me during the Blitzball match 2 years ago!" Sada, who felt guilty hid behind Gippal. Tidus soon joined the group and saw Sada's head peeking from behind Gippal.

"Hey.. You're one of the Al Bhed girl's who was helping with Operation Mi'ihen!" Tidus shouted to Sada. "Oh you've changed a lot!" He said. Sada just ducked further behind Gippal and shook her head.

"E.. E tuh'd ghuf fryd ouin dymgehk ypuid!" Sada tried to pretend that she could only speak Al Bhed. Gippal stepped away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't pretend like you can only speak Al Bhed Sada.. What is he talking about? Were you part of that operation? And did you kid nap Yuna?" Gippal asked.

Sada looked around and looked at Yuna and bowed "I'm sorry Lady Yuna.. I only did it because I was promised a part on the Al Bhed Psychics.. I I was only 15 then.. Had it been now I wouldn't have done it and not just because you're high summoner." Sada looked at Tidus but before she could say anything Kai glared at Sada and said.

"why would you do such a thing! You give the Al Bhed's a bad name! Did they give you a spot on the team then!" She snapped at her. Sada was almost in tears and she looked at Kai.

"What would you know Yevon girl?" Sada stomped her foot on the ground and got in Kai's face. " No they didn't! But even so I learned my lesson and I was a child then! Like you never did anything wrong as a child!"

"You _still are _a child!" Kai snapped back at Sada. Sada looked at Kai not saying anything to her. Sada turned her head and saw Rin walking around. Sada gasped and started to walk off.

"I.. I'm going to get something to eat.." She said as she walked at a faster paste. Once Sada got out from the Blitzball stadium she started to run. / Still seeing Rin bothers me.. But it's been 2 years… why does it still hurt/ Sada thought as she ran pass the bar/ restaurant and up the stairs. /I miss him so much.. I.. I just want to see him one more time/ Sada thought as she looked around and then started to run again. She soon reached The Mi'ihen Highroad and walked up to the Al Bhed woman standing near the hover and took out 10 gil. "can you take me to the other end of the High Road please?" Sada asked the woman nodded and she took Sada to the other end of the High Road.

When Sada got off of the High Road she started to walk up Mushroom Rock Road. But before she could get too far a man in a long red coat that covered half of his face, and had one arm out of the left sleeve, rested upon the mid of his jacket, grabbed her arm. He looked down at Sada at the same moment she looked up at him. He had a scar over his left eye and small black sunglasses rested upon the bridge of his nose.

"You still love him.. Do you not?" He said. The look on Sada's face was both shock and amazement. He wasn't surprised by this and he just simply looked at her. "I remember you. You wanted to fight beside him that day, but he wouldn't let you. Then when he died you wouldn't let go of his body."

"Auron? …I….. I… I miss him… I do but-" Sada was cut off by Auron's chuckle. "What's so funny!" She snapped at him.

"Nothing…. You have an airship don't you?" Auron asked. "Take me to it we'll talk there" Auron let go of Sada's arm and started to walk to Djose Temple.

"Wait…. Why do you want to talk to me?" Sada, almost in tears of the thought of her first love's death, followed Auron. "How do you know about my airship? Are you like…. God?" She asked as if she were a five year old child.

Auron chuckled again. "No… I just over heard your brother… Why do I want to talk to you?" Auron looked down at the small girl "I have my reasons" Auron turned his head away. "You like calm men, who are older than you don't you?" Sada's face turned beat red as she looked at Auron.

"W….why do you say that?" She looked around trying not to let Auron she her face turn completely red. Auron wasn't bothered by this he acted as if she hadn't reacted at all.

"You like the Preator of New Yevon?" He looked down at Sada who was still franticly looking around. She looked up at him with fright. Auron seemed to understand why she looked like this. "I over heard your brother again." Auron lied a little but being the naive person she was Sada believed him. "What scares you more? The fact that I know or that Baralai is with New Yevon?" Auron stopped in his tracks and Sada did as well. "Just so you know… none of them should bother you. For one I'm not stalking you or anything and for another… Since Yuna's calm it doesn't matter anymore."

"I… I… I don't know how to feel about him… I still lo-"

"Is that your airship? What's it's name?" Auron climbed on the little cliff in the middle of the fork in the road, where they had stopped and where the airship perched. Sada followed him onto the cliff and told him the name of the ship. " Interesting… what does it mean? It's Al Bhed right?"

The fact that Auron knew the name was Al Bhed didn't surprise Sada, but him not knowing what it meant surprised her, for she believed he truly knew everything. "um… Pride… It mean's pride" Before Auron could question why she named it that she started to speak. "Two years ago when my brother left for the crimson squad… I didn't think that I belonged in the Bikinel Desert.. And I didn't have pride in being an Al Bhed… in fact… I tried my hardest to fit in with everyone else in Spira.. Even if one group of people, no matter how big, accepted me I would have been happy. After 3 months Rin's son, Oro, found me in Luca and told me he was looking for me for the past 3 months. He said that he hated that I left him and wanted to find me so I could be with him and he told me that I should be proud of being an Al Bhed no matter what…. Little did I know, at the time, that that would be one of the last times I would see him." Sada sat down in the pilot's seat once she got inside the bridge. Auron sat down in a chair across from hers and looked at her. Her head was looking down at her lap and she was gripping the end of her short skirt in her fists trying to fight back the hot tears that every once in awhile dripped down her face.

"You named it in his memory…" Auron didn't say anything about her fighting back the tears. She nodded without speaking.

"Yeah….. Uh huh…… He taught me to have pride in being an Al Bhed." Sada lifted her head and turned her head to the back of the bridge. "When he was dieing in my arms he told me Lady Yuna would bring a calm that would last forever… and once she did we would meet in Djose temple in the Chamber of the Fayth… I didn't believe him at the time but I told him we'd meet there just to make him feel better…. He chose Djose Temple because he wanted to meet me again in the temple closet to our last minutes together." Sada looked back down at her lap saying nothing.

"Is that why you help your brother here? In hopes to see him again?" Sada closed her eyes and nodded. Auron gave her time to speak again.

"Everyday I wait there… for an hour… even if it's just one more time… just one time is all I need to see him. Just to be able to tell him I love him… He died before I got to.. He told me that he loved me and died just after that. I started to cry and held him close to me… I wanted that to bring him back to life… Lady Yuna walked up to me and looked down at me. She told me that he'll be just fine, that he was in a better place. She hugged me.. Knowing I was Al Bhed… knowing I was one of the people who kidnapped her… she told me she knew… even if I didn't need to know… she tried with all her might to make me feel better. I felt horrible for kidnapping her… now I can't face her.. I felt too bad to say that I was sorry. Even though I said it I feel too bad to talk to her…"

"That's why I came to talk to you. Yuna knew you felt too bad to say anything to her and she wanted me to tell you because she knew you'd listen to me." Auron stood up and started to walk out. "just think about talking to her." Auron walked out of the bridge, Sada stayed in her seat.

**Reflecting on this chapter  
**

Yea.. This chapter is kind of long it took me awhile to write because I had no time to really write.. Hm… yea I know what your thinking I wrote chapter fast and I wrote chapter 2 of Memoirs of a Shinigami sooner right? Yea well I just didn't have time to write this and I finished a lot of this in school when I had free time.

Wow yea…this is a side of Sada I never thought I'd write? I bet you'd never think you'd see it right? XD wrong x3! I wanted to show a different side of her… she lost her love and even if it's been 2 years she still loves him. But at the same time she loves Baralai.. All Sada wants to do is see Oro one more time nods.. But maybe things will happen that might make her not want to be with Baralai if she sees him again? Who knows x3! I do : D!

I started to read this over.. And only got half way through and I only just got to it XD.


	4. E Muja Oui

Hokori Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy X-2, or the story line of the game. I only own Sada and Kai and Fred, and the stories I write.

Dedicated to Brandon Statuzla 10-26-06

Chapter 4: E Muja Oui

Gippal walked into the Chamber of Fayth to see his sister standing by the big hole in the ground. "Waiting for him again?" He asked her. Sada nodded not taking her eyes away from the hole. "Auron told me what you talked about"

"Oh?" Sada asked him she still didn't move her eyes from the same spot as if Oro would appear right in front of her.

"You told Yuna you were sorry… she forgives you. I don't think she ever upset at you." Gippal walked up to his sister. "It's pretty far down… I wouldn't want to stand this close if I were you. I don't want you to fall in."

"Just a little longer he might show up today" Sada lifted her head but didn't look at Gippal "Do you think I'll see him again?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, Kiddo" Gippal said " Do you want to be alone?"

"Please" Sada said with a nod. "I don't mean to be rude.."

"I know.. And your not." Gippal walked out of the chamber and left Sada alone. Sada looked down into the hole. Fred flew in and up to Sada.

"What would happen if I were to jump in? Where would it take me?" Sada asked.

"You shouldn't jump in, Nee-san" Fred Said as he flew in front of Sada.

"Shh Fred! Come in with me then!" She said with her finger pressed against her lips. "I want to see.. What if Oro's down there?" Sada took a few steps back and leap into the hole, Fred followed behind her, flying in. When Sada landed on the ground she fell on her butt and looked around. "Wow! Look!" Sada looked around to see a long twisting and turning and it seemed to be floating in mid air. "It.. It's so-"

"Ok! He's not here! Let's go! Come on Nee-san!" He said flying back and forth franticly as Sada stood up and dusted her skirt off.

"Oh be quiet we don't know where it leads! Come on!" She started to run down the road, jumping from platform to platform when need be. Sometime between all of this Fred got scared and flew back to Djose Temple. Sada reached a meadow of frosty flowers with fog all around. The fog soon started to disappear. ///oh.. Wow I… I think this is the farplane!/// Sada looked around and saw a few pyroflies floating around. ///it's so pretty!///

"I've been waiting for two years you know… You're late" A young Al Bhed man who looked a lot like Rin walked up to Sada. He had a calm, yet happy smile on his face, much like his voice. Sada was almost in tears from seeing him "you cut your hair so short"

"Oro.. I.. I… we were supposed to meet in Djose Temple! I'm so sorry… I didn't know" Sada looked at the ground. " I waited everyday in the chamber of fayth. Can I tell you something? I've waited two years to tell you" Sada looked up at Oro, who just simply smiled and nodded. " Oro… E muja oui.. And I have.. Ever since we were children.. I've loved you.. And I've never been able to tell you.. And when I wanted to.. I couldn't.. you were gone… I'm.. I'm so sorry"

"E muja oui duu, Sada" Oro said as she walked closer to her and took her hands. " And ever since I first met you.. I always will love you" He said. Sada smiled at Oro as she hugged him and started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy that you feel the same way.. That's all" Sada looked at Oro " I… I know this isn't the right time and please don't think I told you that I love you only for this reason.. Because I didn't.. I.. I really mean it… but.. I think that I'm in love with another man.. I'm not saying that I don't lo-" Sada got cut off from her rambling.

"Does he love you back? Because that's the only way I'd let him love you" Oro said.

"O.. oh I.. I'm not sure.. See.. I want to see him but every time I do I get nervous.. And I feel bad that I didn't tell you and get it cleared with you that I was in love with him" Sada looked down at the ground then up into Oro's eyes. " He's the Preator of New Yevon."

"What's his name?" Oro asked.

"His name?" Sada was confused for a second as to why he wanted his name.

"yes"

"Baralai but I don't see-"

"I know him…well.. It's more like I know of him. Do you need me help to talk to him? I can't stop you from loving another man, nor should I try. So instead I shall help you."

"What? How? Can you get to Bevelle? How come you couldn't come to Djose?"

" I don't know. I tried but I couldn't.. I can try to get to Bevelle" Little did Sada know that Oro had another idea in mind. " I'm glad that you told me that you love me. I'll see you soon" He said.

"What?" Sada looked around and with a great flash of light she fell down again. The light seemed to dim down and she seemed to be in a big white room. She couldn't figure out where she was and for awhile she thought she was alone until she saw a figure stand in front of her. "Oro?" she said as she stood up.

"I'm sorry.. But I.. I don't think we'll meet again. Blend in with your surroundings." Oro started to disappear "Tell my father that I said hello and that I love him" Oro disappeared but before he could completely she tried to jump at him and grab him.

"Wait!" When she tried to grab him she fell and hit the ground. She started to cry a little "please.. Don't leave me…" she said as things came into focus.

"If you don't mind me asking… who are you talking to?" A young man of about 20 asked her as he crouched down to help her up " Oh.. Gippal's sister right?" He asked.

Sada looked up at the young man "Baralai?! I'm in Bevelle?!" She said as her voice went high and squeaky.

Reflecting on this chapter

(A/N)  
E Muja Oui- I love you.  
Nee-san - Big sister Duu- Too When Oro grabbed Sada's hands he was able to do that like Auron was able to touch everyone in the first game.

Just so you know.. I didn't clarify this before but Baralai never kicked Sada out.. So don't think it was him because it was the older priests. Yes this was Oro's plan all along to take her to Bevelle nods.. Ok I lie when I was writing this in school I was going to have Oro, somehow, Talk to Baralai.. Dunno how so that's why I came up with this idea XD! Well you finally met Oro after 1 chapter XDDD I made you wait so long! XD that was horrible.. Ok so I was going to wait a few chapters but I didn't know what to make this chapter about so I wrote what was on my mind and it came out to be this.. This is different, in a lot of ways, then what I wrote on paper.. I would have had this up sooner but I had to get a new mouse and my school went on strike and things were a bit hectic.. And then I lost one of my friends to cancer. BTW.. R.I.P Brandon 10-26-06.. Sorry I felt I had to do that…….. I'm dedicating this chapter and story to him.. I don't know if he like Final Fantasy but I still want to do that.. And it's just the idea..

Ok I know what you were thinking when Sada was confused by the fact that Oro wanted to know Baralai's name but you have to remember.. it's Sada XD. It wasn't supposed to end this way.. well Oro was supposed to disappear.. And no don't worry this won't be the last time he's around my friend Jill gave me an idea of how to bring him back in nods she also gave me another idea.. But u'll find that out that. I started to add Author Notes also.. So yea no more of this: E Muja Oui (I love you). Enless.. That is.. I forget then.. Up oh well XD. 


	5. why am I here!

-1**Hokori**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy X-2, or the story line of the game. I only own Sada and Kai and Fred, and the stories I write.

Dedicated to Brandon Statuzla 10-26-06

_**NO FLAMING! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT**_

**Chapter 5: why am I here?!**

"So it would seem. How did you find your way in here, if you don't mind me asking that is" Baralai said calmly. Sada leapt up and backed away from Baralai, as if he was about to hurt her. She looked a little scared then calmed down when she saw him raise and watch her.

She fiddled with her hands a little, looking at the ground as she did so. "I dunno if you'll believe me if I tell you" As childish as she was most of the time, she knew that what had just happened, sounded quiet silly and dream like, in fact she started to question if this was a dream or if it was real

"Well, try me" Baralai said with a small smile. "I'll listen"

Sada looked up at him and turned slightly red. "Tysh oui, Oro" She nodded then told Baralai everything that had just happened to her. She finished and stuttered " I.. I.. I can understand if you think it's crazy" She said sheepishly, her face slightly redder than before.

Baralai nodded and took a few steps closer to her, his arms now behind his back. " I never said I didn't believe you. While it does sound out there. I do believe you."

Sada blinked, confused "you.. You do? Why?"

"Your brother said you have troubles lying. And by all means, it doesn't sound like you lied."

"Your not going to tell my brother I was here are you?" She asked him.

"No" He said with a smile "I won't tell a soul. I'll figure something out to tell your brother" He looked slightly over his shoulder. "I think we should start to get you home" He said as he glanced back at her. "You are coming right?" Sada looked a little surprised, but nodded and sprinted towards him.

"Are you annoyed by me?" She asked him.

"Annoyed? No you haven't done anything to annoy me. Why would you think that?"

"Oh it's just.. Nothing.."

Baralai dropped the conversation and walked out of the room, followed by Sada. "I'll walk you home ok? It's quiet a walk yes. But that doesn't bother me, I need some air"

For the whole walk through the rest of Bevelle, the Macalania woods, and most of the walk through the thunder plains, Sada and Baralai said not a word. And it wasn't un till about 3 yards away from Guadosalam that Baralai broke the silence "is something bothering you? Your brother says you usually talk a lot."

"Oh" Sada looked up at Baralai "oh no. I'm just thinking" The truth was. She still felt guilty about having fallen for Baralai. She knew Oro told her to move on, but she still had feelings for him too. " Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

" Is it wrong to love someone, when you still love another… who has passed away?"

"No. I don't believe so. Unless a person had loved both people while the latter was still a live"

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that.. It's just.. Oh never mind" Sada said as her face turned slightly red again. Upon reaching Guadosalam everything fell silent again. It was Sada, who spoke, once on the Shoo Puff. "Baralai, Do you like blitz ball?" She asked him.

"Well of course who doesn't? I just don't have time to go see games anymore. You're on the Al Bhed team am I right?"

"Uh huh" She said as she glanced over the side of the shoo puff. "There's so much Machina one can scrap from here! I'd love to do that!" Excitement filled her voice as she whipped around to Baralai "Machina isn't bad you know. It's just how people use it. If we use it for good then everything will be ok."

Baralai just smiled at her. "I'm not sure if one could take the machina from the Moonflow."

"Oh. I never thought of that. We probably wouldn't be allowed huh? Can't you make it so?"

"I wouldn't want to upset the people, Sada" Baralai said once the Shoo Puff stopped. They got off and walked down the path around the Moonflow.

"Isn't it pretty here? I remember when Gippy and I were little he use to take me here a lot. It was always quiet here, so it made it easier to be here. 2 years ago when Gippy left to go to the crimson squad, I left the Bikanel Desert, I never thought I'd never see home like it was before I left. I tried to fit in everywhere, but being Al Bhed it wasn't easy. Once Yuna defeated Sin I returned back home to see that it wasn't the same. So Gippy started the Machine faction once Djose temple was emptied. I came with him too, As did other Al Bhed." Sada turned her head up towards Baralai only to notice that they were extremely close to Djose temple and the sun was now setting.

Baralai just smiled at her saying nothing. "I'm sure Gippy will take you back home once we reach Djose"

"Oh no I'll leave you here"

"B.. Baralai.. It's safer for you to fly on our airship.. You won't run into fiends. Just please come to the temple and let Gippy take you home…" She said as she stopped in front of the first bridge "You can see the temple right now.. It's a long walk by yourself and it's getting late"

"All right" He said simply. As he did so Gippal came walking up to them.

"Did you get lost again Sada?" He said with a chuckle "Baralai, what are you doing here?"

"I went out for a walk and ran into your sister in Guadosalam. She said she was getting a few supplies there" Sada nodded in agreement to this once Gippal looked at her "so I decided to walk her home. You don't seem glad to see me"

"Nah, it's not that I was just wondering. I'll give you a ride home." Gippal said as he looked back at his sister. "I didn't know where you went, you just disappeared. Fred's waiting for you. You should probably go check on him"

Sada nodded sprinted off a little, turned back around, and looked at Baralai "Thank you for walking me home" She said as she turned back around and ran off.

**Reflecting on this chapter**

_Tysh oui-_ damn you**  
**

Omg.. Long time no see ppl.. Well I and time to write this chapter because my internet and tv r acting all wacky.. So I'm not distracted by other things online XD.. I lost my note book that had 2 of my stories in it.. And just found it not too long ago.. Like about a day about I got back from the beach lol.. Which wasn't too long ago XD.

Omg.. This chapter is so different from the version in my notebook XD. Well.. The start isn't really o.o. I just went on a tangent XD. I like this version better anyways. Hope you like it. Sorry if I misspelled Shoo Puff D I'm not 100 sure how to spell that/ NO FLAMING!


End file.
